The present invention relates to a gripper for a conveying device for conveying single-sheet or multi-sheet printed products, such as newspapers, periodicals and parts thereof as well as supplements therefor. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a gripper for a conveying device which provides greater clamping forces in comparison with known grippers with a compact design.
Such known grippers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,056 and corresponding DE A 31 02 242.